Logic doesn't apply
by Preddlebunny
Summary: not very good at summaries but its a good story i've worked hard on so plz read and REVIEW! Spock/OC


Spock walked as if set in stone down the hallway. His school uniform shoes making small pitter patter noises that echoed and grated his sensitive hearing. His Physics class just ended two minutes ago and now he was on to his lesser of the interesting language class. Being twelve years old and almost finished with most of the advanced courses would prove worthy on any other planet but not on Vulcan.

His dark eyes glanced upward only to be filled with slight fear when he saw three boys his own age walking toward him. He looked for an escape, a door, hall or anything that wouldn't cause friction between him and that group. Spock tenses up when he felt their presence grow near and wished he could meld into the shadows of the wall for protection.

"Look it's the hybrid" one of them said emotionlessly but even Spock knew he was being insulted.

"There's no room on this pure planet for a mixed 'Spock'", echoed the tallest of them as he reached out and smacked the padds from his hand. If a teacher was around such a physical act would be considered an emotional response but with Spock's luck there were none around and this was the same kid whom he had fought a week prior. His bruises were now completely cleared thanks to dermal regenerators but it must have left a scar that couldn't be seen. Shame.

Spock looked past them for a slight moment and felt relieved when T'pring was walking toward them but when their eyes met and she looked around at the rest of the vulcan boys she turned into the next available hallway without another notice. Spock drew a breath and felt his stomach sink.

He finally looked up at them with fear filled eyes "I do not have time for your insults I must get to class" he looked past them but they blocked his way and pushed him back a few steps.

"Your father can't save you like he did the last time Spock" the shorter one chanted.

"How can one live with himself knowing his whore of a mother made him like this?" that almost pushed the boundary Spock as he balled up his fist at his sides. But, he refrained from being provoked like the last time in the learning lab. His mother would only scold him for being so violent and his father would give him another speech about not showing emotions. His father's position was unstable enough as it is.

"Get out of my way" Spock replied with anger hissing in his tone but before he could say anything else a black gloved fist filled his vision and knocked him square in the forehead. He stumbled back clutching himself until he plopped on the floor from such a brutal blow. When Spock tried to regain himself the same hand clutched him by his uniform collar and dragged him up by his feet. A dark eye opened to see the tallest of the bullies readying his fist for another blow.

"Excuse me" a female voice said loudly behind the mob of three "could you put that boy down, now". The group turned to look at the young female vulcan behind them. She was only about an inch shorter than Spock but her demanding exterior shown she could've possibly been older than the rest of them. Her hair was not black, but a light, feathery brown that complimented her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a regular school uniform and had her hands defiantly on her hips as her eyebrows creased into a dissatisfied but emotionless expression.

Spock felt the grip on his collar go slack and fresh air fill his lungs. The three boys before him half turned to face the girl.

"T'kel what are you doing out of class?" the taller one asked looked vaguely ashamed.

Spock looked confused for just a moment as he back up against the wall to avoid another confrontation. He had never heard of such a name from a vulcan female or even on vulcan period.

T'kel's expression did not change "I believe the correct question would be what are YOU doing out of class Savin?".

The older flinched "Go back to your home T'kel this is none of your concern".

"I have just made it my business now you and your company go back to your class or I will tell the next teacher I see that you three are skipping class to bully some unarmed kid" she gestured to Spock who was glued against the wall. The two younger vulcan boys shared glances but didn't say anything.

"Your father would not be pleased Savin, go now" Spock detected a slight irk in her voice now. Something told him that she wasn't the type that took much from anyone, especially this guy.

Savin pursed his lips and took off bristly down the hallway, his two followers trailing behind like leashed dogs. Spock watched them until they disappeared around the corner and then trailed his eyes to T'kel. Her dark brown eyes bored into his black ones with the blankest of expressions.

"They are gone now, you can be at ease" Spock noticed he was still pressed up against the wall and took a cautious step forward while T'kel watched him curiously.

"You are Spock am I correct, son of Sarek?" she questioned with a slight tilt to her head.

Spock nodded before T'kel bowed her head slightly "I am T'kel, my father is ambassador Seran".

Spock swallowed finally getting the courage to speak after such an episode "I know him, he is on the High Council with my father".

"Yes the two are quite acquainted" T'kel took a deep breath and looked down the hall where the three boys departed "I am sorry for Savin's behavior, he is not proud when he loses a physical match".

"I was only defending myself he-"

T'kel raised a hand "-you need not explain your actions to me. I was there that day, I heard what he said".

Spock tilted his dark eyes to the ground before raising his hand to the forming welt on his forehead. The knock felt as if a twenty ton brick had been dropped on his head. T'kel had noticed his behavior "come with me to the medical bay and we'll fix that for you".

They walked side by side. Spock's mind not on skipping his language class but on the girl walking next to him. Her school uniform was identical to his in every way except she was thinner then he so it complimented her quite well. Her face was small, pixie shaped and pale: solid as stone just like any other vulcan. Two thin eye brows above slanted, almond shaped brown eyes arched upwards. Even at Spocks young age he knew beauty quite well.

After they had left the medical bay with Spocks wounds completely healed classes were over and the two stayed together until they left the building and walked toward T'kel's home. Together they sat on her front balcony to her home watching the two suns set over the jagged landscape of the Vulcan planes. Spock always admired the orange and red twilight colors of the sunset and how they contrasted off the pointed rocks.

"So your father married a human, why?" T'kel asked as she dangled her bare feet off the ledge.

Spock shrugged "he tells me it seemed the right thing to do since he was an ambassador to earth".

T'kel made her mouth into the shape of an O "that seems logical…is she nice?"

"she's emotional, not like us but yes, she is"

The she vulcan nodded once again "She is human, I would expect her to be emotional. I would enjoy meeting her some time".

Silence settled between them as the last of the sun set over the terrain leaving the rocks bathed in a color of deep violet and purple. Spock turned his head to her and caught the lovely colors dancing off her skin, he quickly turned away realizing he was staring.

"What about your mother?" Spock questioned after moments of undisturbed silence.

T'kel winced inwardly and bit her lower lip but didn't utter a single word for what seemed to Spock like minutes. He turned his attention to the scenery ahead of them feeling like he just stepped over a mined boundry.

"Spock would you say we're friends now?" T'kel questioned quivering her voice a little as if the question struck her as odd.

The vulcan boy could only think of one thing to do and he nodded "it would seem as though we are now".

He watched her kick her feet over the balcony for a few seconds as she leaned back on her elbows "then can I tell you something I've never told anyone else. My father is the only one who does know this and you must never breathe a word of it".

Spock nodded again "I will not tell anyone T'kel".

T'kel stared at him for a few minutes, her dark eyes probing his and it felt to him as if they were siphoning an ounce of his soul with every shift of her irises. After she was satisfied she turned forward again. "My father Saren was an ambassador to Betazed eleven years ago there he met a woman named Lilliana she was an artist at the Betazed institute where she sold, created and bought art. She was talented and beautiful, my father always, said and during his five month surveying stay on the planet they got engaged and married . Only a weeks after the wedding did my mother find out she was pregnant with me. My father kept it a secret for a few more months until I was born and on the fifth and final month we were all ready to go to Vulcan, Lilliana as well. When my father came to get her my mother was gone and left me behind wrapped up in blankets for Saren. A note was left saying she was sorry but she would have to leave for a while and didn't know if she would be back. She asked for him to take care of me and to tell me she loved me".

She paused there, her head still directed forward as the wind tousled through her hair. Spock only watched, his attention one hundred percent on her story. Her foreboding eyes found his again "he still waits for her. At night I hear him calling her name in his sleep. Vulcans are not supposed to show emotion or even feel it but I really do think he did love her and he still does".

"Has she ever returned, or made contact?" Spock questioned.

T'kel shook her head "no, no one ever heard from her again. He searched for weeks until he was called back to Vulcan".

Spock lowered his eyes "you have my condolences T'kel I could not imagine life without my mother".

T'kel shrugged "When a forest dies it eventually grows back even greener than before. Life goes on, and so did I".

He nodded sympathetically "So you are half betazoid?"

"Yes" she replied in a subtle tone.

"Are you telepathic?"

"No I'm empathic, I can feel emotions such as fear and happiness. That is how I found you Spock" a small smile attempted to tug at the corner of her lips "I felt your fear from the opposite hallway and how I could tell if you were lying or not when I asked you to keep this a secret".

"Betazoid abilities are incredible" Spock answered with interest.

T'kel knotted up her hands in her lap "They are not as strong as full blooded betazoids but they are useful from time to time".

Spock vainly attempted a smile along side hers "I would imagine so".

"T'kel" a sharp commanding voice startled the two from behind and nearly sent them flying over the edge of the balcony. Spock turned wide eyed at the tall and intimidating vulcan man in front of him. Saren was known widely for his vast strength that won him tons of latinum in physical tournaments and his professions didn't betray his appearance at the slightest.

Both of them stood in unison "father" she inclined her head in respect "this is Spock an acquaintance from school" she gestured to the vulcan boy beside her whom pursed his lips from anxiety.

Not even sparing Spock a greeting he kept his eyes on his daughter "T'kel return to the house and finish your homework".

T'kel swiveled her eyes to Spock and bowed a farewell to him "I will see you tomorrow Spock" and followed her father into their home. Spock watched her walk up the paved pathway until she was gone from sight and began his long walk home.

* * *

Five yearslater….

"Spock you must learn to keep pace" T'kel shouted over the face cliff as she gripped the walls like a life support. Spelunking was one of their favorite activities on their break days from school and T'kel was already five feet ahead of him.

"I do not see the joy you get from doing these activities" Spock equally replied although he was lying. He of all definitely saw the 'joy' in spelunking.

T'kel smiled, making sure he couldn't see as she pulled herself over the top and hoisted him up as well "this is the joy Spock" she gestured to the view of the entire city. It was if they were gods that had just finished their creation and felt prouder than one too. Of all their years together they hadn't reached the top yet until today.

"I do see your point" he replied completely hypnotized by the striking scene. It almost reminded him of the day they first met which was still implanted deep into his memory and if he could help it, it would stay forever.

T'kel studied her best friend with interest. He had changed since she first saw him, five years certainly smoothed those rough edges of his and her friendship had done nothing but better him internally. He was tall, taller than her now and his physical training in combat class had gained him muscles in his arms, shoulders and stomach, his black hair was still the same. Sleeked against his face and perfectly cut unlike hers. T'kel hadn't changed much, she had grown a few places and her hair was now long, unlike what it used to be but other than that she still remained herself.

Spock puffed his lips out with a breath, his personal signal he was tired. "How about I walk you home this time Spock" said T'kel as she headed down the path toward the city.

"That is not necessary" he replied with a curt tone "I always walk you home I see no reason to change tradition".

T'kel inwardly wanted to roll her eyes "if you must".

They walked home together making small conversation as they trailed through the courtyard where some vulcan kids were playing a kick ball sport. When they arrived at her front porch they both stopped in their tracks when an unwanted someone was standing there with T'kel's father.

Savin was currently conversing with Saren when they both halted at her front door and stopped to turn and look at them.

"T'kel I have been expecting you home earlier" her father asked voidlessley his eyes trailing from her and lingering like ice on Spock. Saren had never liked him, the reason was unknown.

T'kel inclined her head after staring at Savin questioningly "I apologize father, we were-"

Saren raised his hand in silence "-no excuses T'kel I expect you home right after school every day" he gestured to Savin next to him "we have a guest and we need to discuss some things right away".

"Yes father" she replied quickly then nodded a farewell to Spock before disappearing inside her door, Savin trailed after her. He was much taller now, taller than T'kel and Spock his muscles were defined quite clearly and were even more massive than Spocks but his eyes, they were not like his. They were even darker and showed no ounce of compassion for the slightest thing and if Spock ever caught a glimpse of it, it was when he looked at T'kel which made his blood boil.

"Spock, son of Ambassador Sarek" Saren addressed in his most intimidating voice possible.

Spock tensed his muscles "yes sir" he tried not to convey the uneasiness within him.

"For the past five years you have been accompanying my daughter. I have tolerated it because I have learned that social interaction between young beings is important for future reference but now I must ask you to cease contact with her for good".

The young vulcan opened his mouth slightly but couldn't think of anything to say.

Saren placed a hand on his shoulder, his black eyes boring into Spocks with sheer seriousness in his voice "this is for the best young Spock, she needs not conflicting feelings". Without another world Saren turned around and trailed after the two inside his house leaving Spock with a cold, uneasy feeling in his stomach.

* * *

The next day Spock squeezed through the halls. He wasn't looking for his next class but for T'kel. He needed an explanation although the trouble he would get into would be quite vast. But, none of that mattered to him, she was important to him.

He saw her then and it was as if the moment they made eye contact the world around them stopped but it all came crashing down when she purposely avoided him and directed her path into another hall.

But Spock was persistent, he followed her with an even quicker pace to match hers. When he was beside her she didn't even acknowledge him the slightest.

"T'kel?" he tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she moved away shaking her head at him as if his contact stung like a hornet. Still she kept walking not uttering a word to him until he couldn't take the silence no more. With a sturdy hand he grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop and face him.

"T'kel I need an explanation for your behavior" the hallways were nearly empty now as the rest of the students went about their business and back to class which Spock was grateful for. He wouldn't want to cause a scene.

He noticed her eyes were glossy as tears were threatening to spill over as they purposely avoided his and instead darted to every other feature of his face "I..can not" she muttered. Her voice was so small it was as if she could break down any moment. "You..have to leave me alone Spock, please".

He removed his hand from her wrist and let it fall down to his sides in disbelief. It was one thing to hear this from her father but from her it was as if a phaser set to stun was being fired right through his heart. Spock had no idea what this meant.

"T'kel…" he couldn't think of anything to say and for a few seconds he didn't "I can not…..I can not do that".

A single tear slid down her cheek and with his finger he wiped it away and placed his hand on the side of her face. Like it stung she stepped back quickly shaking her head once again "do not touch me please, you do not understand".

"Then inform me of what is happening. You are my friend do I not deserve that?"

"You deserve everything Spock, just.." she couldn't find herself to finish before she took off again down the hallway. He uniform boots clomping on the marble floors before she was gone again from his life. This had something to do with Savin he just knew it.

* * *

Spock entered his home after a long and questionable day. The events played through his mind again and again. Both of his parent were whispering in hushed tones in the living room, completely oblivious of his arrival as they went on with their conversation.

Chunking his padds on the nearest table he left to his room. He entered the gray area which only made his mind dull even more. It has been three days since T'kel had stopped accompanying him and had just completely kicked him out of her life. Every day he tried again and again to talk to her but she would just repeat the same thing and move on. Maybe he should just give up, he kept telling himself that but he couldn't he cared far too much for her to end it now.

In his room he changed from his school uniform into a comfortable white robe. He lit a few forest scented candles and sat on the floor in the lotus position and began meditating to see if that would bring some answers. All he saw was her face and heard what she has kept repeating since three days ago. "It's best this way" she would say but would not give any further explanation.

"Spock" the door to his room opened drifting in a cool current of air that broke him from his meditation. He turned, his face carved in stone, and saw his mother.

"Are you alright, you seemed pretty upset when you came in" she kneeled down on the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

He sighed and gave in to his mothers emotional attention "everything is fine mother" he replied stiffly.

"Don't lie to me Spock, you're my son remember? Even if you don't show it I know when something is bothering you" she ran her fingers through his neatly combed hair while still keeping him close "Is it something to do with T'kel?"

Amanda felt Spock flinch slightly and knew she had hit the jackpot "what happened?"

Spock sighed. There was no such thing as secrets to his mother "she has ceased contact with me and will not offer an explanation as to why".

His mother frowned "that is strange, she seems like such a nice young girl. Much nicer than T'pring I'll tell you that".

"I've known her for five years, she claimed we were best friends but she won't tell me why she has suddenly stopped talking to me".

"I might be able to offer an explanation" Sarek stood in the doorway previously listening in on their conversation.

Spock stood up, listening intently. Sarek walked inside and sat on his bed with his hands firmly placed in his lap. "You are aware that your mate is T'pring am I correct".

The younger vulcan male shifted his coal black eyes to the floor "yes" he replied bitterly.

"You two have been telepathically bonded since your first year and T'kel is going through the same thing".

Spock mulled it through his head before he realized why Savin was at her house with her father three days ago "she is being bonded with Savin" his voice was deep with hatred and regret but most of all jealousy.

Sarek nodded "yes you are each almost sixteen years of age and your first ponn far will begin in a short time and it will be then that you will need your mates".

"but why must Savin be her mate why could-" he couldn't find himself to say the rest. He didn't want to loose his best friend to some bully. Someone like Savin didn't deserve her.

"Because they were the only two vulcans who hadn't yet been bonded with another. She has stopped conversing with you too make it easier on herself and you to let go of each other. When they come of the age they will eventually marry and you being in the way will only make things more difficult".

The word 'marry' stung his heart like ice. This couldn't possibly be happening to him and more importantly her. He wanted more time, more…something. It didn't take a science major to figure out that he wanted to be her mate if anyone was to be and it was then he realized something that he should have told her some time ago. He loved her. It was wrong and emotional but true.

He felt his mother hug him close again as she looked toward Sarek "is there nothing we can do to get her to talk to him again?'

Sarek shook his head "that will only make things more complicated Spock" he stood up and tucked his hands in his sleeves "you must forget her and move on" with that he left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night Spock woke up to the sound of someone climbing through his window. Quicker than he should of he rolled out of his bed and stood up ready to fight. It took just a moment for his sharp eyes to adjust to the darkness around him and wait out the cascading feeling that ran from his head to his toes. When he did he noticed the shadow had a feminine outline and immediately knew who it was.

"Spock, you do scare much too easily" came her voice, the voice he had missed for the past three days.

He relaxed his tensed out muscles and drew a breath "T'kel, you..what..what are you doing here?"

"I came.." she paused "to apologize and..to say goodbye".

She had his full attention now "goodbye? I do not understand".

T'kel took a step forward and grabbed his hand. Spock stood dumbstruck for a moment. Two hands touching on Vulcan was an intimate and spiritual act but he wasn't complaining at the slightest. Instinctively he leaned his head forward until both of their foreheads were touching. A spark happened there, the spark he had been wanting to feel for a long time with the right person.

"I have been feeling your pain everywhere for quite some time. I did not want this to happen but I had not a choice. You are bound to T'pring as I am to Savin".

Spock felt her sweet breath on his lips and looked deep into her eyes "I wish it were not so..I-" he wanted to say he wanted, no needed, to be with her. To be telepathically bonded with T'kel but he didn't know if the feeling were yet mutual. He positioned his hands to where their fingertips were touching.

"We are betrothed to others. You and T'pring will mate soon , but I will not mate with Savin".

Spock moved his head back to where he could see her face "how? You two have already been bonded".

T'kel shook her head "I am leaving, without my fathers blessings, to earth. I will join Starfleet academy and make a life for myself. I will not live by the councils rules nor my fathers".

Spock straightened "then I will go with you".

"No" she quickly stated "you have a life here Spock, you have a mother and father that loves you. She would be broken hearted if you left for me" a slender hand found it's way to Spock's cheek "I have to go now".

As she turned Spock grabbed her wrist. They stared at each other for many seconds before he spoke "please do not go I-" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

She pulled her hand away slowly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss seemed to last eternally for Spock. It was as if the world around him slowed to a freeze and there was nothing but the two of them in the midst of it. Then T'kel began to deepen the kiss further and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders to pull him closer. Spock did the same to her waist until there was no space in between their bodies.

They parted for a breath but their foreheads still remained together. "I-" Spock tried to say but T'kel shushed him and planted another tender kiss on his lips. A cool feeling sunk it's way into Spocks neck and next he began to feel a dizzying whir inside his head. He stumbled back a step with his mouth slightly open. T'kel, with her eyes full of tears, was holding an empty hypospray.

"I will see you again Spock, I promise" before he could speak any further he plopped back on his bed and faded into blackness.

* * *

2 years later…

Aeris waited impatiently in line for a passport on the shuttle craft that will take them to Starfleet Academy, San Francisco. The air was humid, even too humid for a vulcan/ beta mix. She checked her ID too make sure it had her correct name on it. Yep Aeris Wade, her newly given name that has been hers for the past two years she's lived with her foster parents. Her hair was long, sleek and black now but currently up in a tight French braid to keep her from sweating too much.

"Gee what am I on, a glacier? Will you people hurry it up," she whined dramatically throwing her hands up in the air as if all the people needed a visual aid.

She received a few dirty looks and one guy even flipped her off from the front of the line which made her blood boil but she decided to be civil due to her impatience as it is.

"Well I'm glad someone agrees with me" she heard a guys voice behind her. A pretty sexy accent actually, one that was much similar to hers and all the other Iowens standing in this god forsaken line. She turned around and saw a guy about her age with a smug smile wink at her. Oh how she hated smugness in a guy. There was already enough assholes in the world as it is.

She looked him up and down with a smirk then turned back around. Aeris felt him lean down only a few inches from her pointed ear "I'm James Kirk by the way ,but you can call me Jim".

Aeris was silent as she gave him a slight nod. She didn't want to dig a deep hole she couldn't get out of , but most of all she loved making a guy squirm by giving him the silent treatment and she could tell he was waiting for her to reply.

"So what's your name?"

Aeris rolled her eyes and huffed while still facing forward "Aeris".

"Ahh like the goddess huh? It makes sense seeing that you look just like one. Did you know you are one of the most beautiful Vulcans I've ever seen".

The corner of her mouth twitched up into a 'are you seriously trying to do this' smile as she turned on her hip "I doubt you've met many Vulcans Mr. Kirk".

"Well.." he looked like he could bust a blood vessel by just having to think and she found it quite comical "..I've seen at least two I know that for sure but you are only one I've met who doesn't act like a meat popsicle all the time".

"Well aint I lucky" she replied in a bored tone and turned back to face the front.

After nearly an hour more of waiting in line she and Jim Kirk had finally gotten their passports and the two sat side by side and strapped in. Only knowing the guy for a few minutes she realized he was quite a cool guy, too much of a flirt, but fun nonetheless.

As if to mimic her judgment on him Jim began flirting with some dark skinned girl across the aisle. Aeris looked around at all the other kids. They were of all ages, young, old and some were aliens of which race she didn't know of. One guy walked by her looking like he was about to throw up and plopped down in the available seat next to her.

"Umm are you okay?" she questioned ready to bolt incase he would vomit.

He looked to be at least eight years older than her but still quite the looker. "No, I don't like bein in space or flying on these damned aircrafts".

Aeris decided it would be logical to help ease his situation "I'm sure these things are safe I wouldn't worry so-"

"-Don't kiddie talk me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence".

Aeris's eyes were wide eyed with his reply as she fought the urge to laugh "wow you're.. quite observative aren't you?"

He shrugged looking more colorful than he was previously "just giving you truth kid. I wouldn't be here if my god damn wife wouldn't of taken the whole damn planet. Now I aint got nothing but my bones".

"Well Mr. Bones, my name's Aeris and this raging hormone sitting next to me is Jim Kirk" she gestured to Jim who turned to them absentmindedly with a dumbstruck expression.

"Who now?" he said completely missing the conversation'.

Aeris rolled her eyes yet again "this is Bones" she repeated.

"Actually Leonard McCoy but yea what she said goes too cuz it's all I got" they both shook hands and small talk for the rest of the trip about guy things such as girls, girls oh and girls. Whenever the shuttle craft finally landed they were each taken to their dorm rooms. Leonard, Aeris and Jim exchanged cell numbers before departing.

That night Aeris lay awake, she always did this before falling asleep around midnight. She thought about her past and about the present and how much she has changed herself to fit in this world. She has completely abandoned the ways of Vulcan. Her emotionless side stripped right down to the core. She ceased mediation and began learning the merits of humans from the ones she lived with. Then her mind would stray to the people she's left behind. Her father, how sick at heart he must be now that she's gone. She often wondered what's became of him. Has he found a new wife and had another child? No, he would never do that not with his hopes for mother to return so high. Then what she thought about next always brought her to tears. Spock. She still remembered the feeling of being wrapped in his muscular arms and held closer than any two people have dared to be. His breath on her lips drove her crazy and she probably would've mated with him right there if it wasn't for their self control and judgment. The ceiling darkened as she settled into a light sleep.


End file.
